You're All I Have
by Crime Drama Addict
Summary: JackKate, CharlieClaire, SawyerOC, ShannonBoone. 'It's so clear now that you are all that I have, I have no fear because you are all that I have'. Please review, it's my first Lost fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**You're All I Have**

**Summary: **Jack/Kate, Sawyer/OC, Charlie/Claire & Shannon/Boone. 'It's so clear now that you are all that I have. I have no fear because you are all that I have.'  
Set during season one but it will move throughout the series. This is my first try and a Lost fanfiction so please be kind and leave me reviews! Love, Vix  
Oh yeah and I don't own Lost or the song 'You're All I Have' by Snow Patrol!

**Chapter One**

* * *

James Ford pulled himself from the wreckage and surveyed the damage around him before running up the beach just as the section of the plane he had been sat in caught fire. He looked around him and saw people, terrified people running for cover as sections of the plane exploded with fire. Sawyer estimated that there must be about forty people stranded here with him, just what he needed. Being marooned on a desert island with forty strangers had not been top of his to do list. 

"Help me! Please somebody help me!" He heard a voice scream out from behind him. Sawyer turned around a saw a girl trapped in the only section of the plane that had remained intact, the fire was gaining quickly and if he was being rational Sawyer would have realised that he would never reach her in time. Rationality went out the window as he saw the girl struggling as she tried to get free. Sawyer ran forward, hearing gasps and shouts behind him.

Quickly pulling off his shirt, Sawyer wrapped it around the girl and pulled her out of the wreckage. He picked her up and carried her up the beach and set her down lightly on her feet.

"Thank you." She whispered, clinging to him for dear life, her head pressed tightly against his t-shirt.

"Anyone would have done the same." He said before walking away.

The girl tried to call after him but he ignored her until he was out of sight of the other survivors.

* * *

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Kate Austen asked as she approached Jack Shepherd. His shirt was torn and he was bleeding from a wound on his back. Considering the state of some of the other passengers Jack wasn't looking too bad. 

"I'll be fine." He said with a smile at Kate's shocked reaction. He could tell straightaway that she wasn't in the medical profession.

"You sure about that?" Kate asked, not convinced as she saw blood pouring from the wound.

"Yeah, but I'll have to ask you a favour?"

Kate nodded, knowing she would do anything to help this man.

Jack pointed to the needle and thread by his side. Kate looked down at it and back at him.

"You want...me...to?" She stuttered, Jack nodded. "Right...um...okay."

Kate swallowed and threaded the needed. She held her breath as she began to sew up the wound.

"Thank you..." He said once she had finished.

"Kate." She said with a smile. "My pleasure. Nursing wasn't my occupation of choice by the way."

Jack laughed. "I'm Jack. I'm actually a doctor, I would have done it myself but..."

"Don't worry it's okay. I just hope I haven't made it worse." Kate said apologetically.

"I'm sure you haven't." Jack smiled again and watched her walk away, the light breeze lifting up her wavy brown hair.

* * *

"Are you alright?" A concerned English voice asked the auburn haired girl. Thank God, she thought, another English person. 

Louise shook her hair out of her face. "I think so thanks." She tried a smile but every single in her body ached. "I'm Louise."

"Good." Charlie Pace smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Charlie."

"Do you know who he was?" Louise asked.

Charlie looked confused. "Who?"

"The man who rescued me." Louise explained.

Charlie shook his head. "Sorry, I've got no idea."

"Okay thanks." Louise said, it looked like she'd have to figure that out for herself.

* * *

"I don't know what to do!" Shannon Rutherford panicked as the other blonde woman beside her screamed in agony. 

Charlie was nearest now and rushed over. "She's pregnant." He said in shock.

"Yes I had noticed." The pregnant woman said.

"Sorry." Charlie apologised. "How far along are you?"

"Eight months." Claire replied, her eyes filling with tears at the pain of her contractions.

"Oh God." Charlie muttered. "Um...can you get some water?" He asked Shannon who nodded and went off in search of a bottle.

"Hey, it's going to be okay..." Charlie soothed.

"Claire." She said between deep breaths. "My name's Claire."

"Okay Claire, I'm Charlie and everything is going to be alright."

Claire let out another moan as the contractions took hold again.

Shannon almost ran into her step brother and Louise on her frantic search for water for Claire.

"Boone! Thank God you're okay!" Shannon exclaimed, hugging him quickly.

"I'm fine, you're not hurt are you?" Boone asked, concern taking over his dark eyes.

"No. But I have to go, I'm getting water for the pregnant girl."

"Okay." Boone nodded and guided Louise further up the beach. They collapsed down onto the warm sand. Louise tied her long auburn hair up as the wind rippled through it.

"Go to sleep if you want." Boone soothed. "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Louise smiled gently as she lead down on the sand. Sleep came easily, her dreams brought his face to her. Had it been only a dream or was this man really on the island with her?

Once it began to get dark the survivors built a fire on the beach, most of them had yet to come to terms with the crash and the fact that they were stranded on a desert island in the middle of nowhere. Louise awoke to see the fire and instantly back away, she was terrified. Not trusting herself to look back Louise ran further and further into the forest, wanting to be anywhere near the fire. She was alerted back to reality as she crashed into something solid.

"Hell," Said whatever she ran into. "You coulda knocked me down!"

"Sorry." Louise apologised, readjusing to her senses as she looked around. "It's you!" She exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah." Sawyer replied.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

Sawyer looked blankly at her, looking at her properly for the first time.

"Oh, about that...don't worry." He said turning away from her.

"Thank you, I mean you did kinda save my life." Louise said uncertainly taking another step towards him.

"Could hardly let ya die now could I?" Sawyer replied not looking at her.

"You could have died yourself." Louise pointed out and Sawyer didn't have an answer for that.

"Anyway what do you what?" Sawyer asked.

Louise noticed the abrupt change in his voice. "Oh, um...I was just walking."

"Well you have fun." Sawyer said sitting down in a pair of seat he had retrieved from the plane crash and picking up a book.

"I love that book!" Louise said before she could stop herself. Although he pretended not to Sawyer looked impressed.

"Found it on the plane." He said dismissively. Louise nodded.

"Sorry, I'll leave you in peace." She could help feeling a little bit hurt as she walked away from him. She didn't even know his name yet. Over the top of his novel Sawyer watched her walk away.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**You're All I Have  
**Chapter Two

* * *

"What are we going to do about the bodies?" Jack asked Kate and John Locke the next morning. The three of them had woken up first and wanted to explore the island before the rest of the survivors woke up.

Kate and Locke looked across at the dead bodies left from the plane crash. They couldn't believe that this had happened, twenty four hours ago they were heading for LA and now here they were in the middle of God knows where. Kate had to admit she was glad that Jack was there, he seemed like a decent guy and he was also a doctor.

"I don't know but shouldn't we take a look at the island first?" Locke asked, he was eager to get out there and discover the secrets of the island.

"Yeah I suppose it can wait until we get back." Jack said taking a last look over his shoulder before leading the way into the forest. He was happy that Kate was coming with them, he was looking forward to getting to know her better.

"I'm coming with you." A voice said behind them. Jack, Kate and Locke turned and came face to face with Boone Carlyle.

The three of them looked at each other before looking back at Boone.

"Okay." Locke agreed. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Boone nodded and they continued deeper into the forest.

* * *

Louise, Claire and Shannon walked along the water's edge, letting the warm water lap around their ankles. They may be stranded in the middle of nowhere but it was beautiful all the same. After a while Louise decided to ask them if they knew anything about Sawyer.

"This might sound a bit strange but have you seen a guy on the island, about six foot, longish blonde hair, Texas sounding accent?" She asked but all she received from Claire and Shannon were blank looks.

"No idea. Sure you weren't dreaming?" Claire asked with a grin.

"I'm sure." Louise smiled back.

"Well if you do see him, let me know yeah!" Shannon grinned.

* * *

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed as they came out from some undergrowth into an open area, they were close to the sea again. Kate remembered Sawyer from the crash but he disappeared after helping the redheaded girl out of the plane.

"Good morning sunshine." He smirked, stretching out in the plane seat.

"I can see you're making yourself comfortable." Kate smiled.

"Yeah I am." Sawyer said, losing interest in the conversation now, he wanted to be left alone but that was something he couldn't see happening as long as he was on this island.

"We're exploring the island, trying to get the lay of the land and all that." Kate explained, indicating Jack, Locke and Boone with her hands.

"Well you enjoy yourselves." Sawyer said picking up the book he had been reading and re-immersing himself in the story.

Kate shrugged simply and they carried on walking leaving Sawyer behind much to his gratitude.

* * *

"Hey!" Louise exclaimed looking up in surprise later that day as she took a bottle of mineral water out of the cool box that they had managed to retrieve from the plane.

"Hey." Sawyer replied, offering a smile when he saw her.

"Did expect to see you here." She commented, she guessed that he preferred his own company to everyone else's. Louise felt the same but she knew that to survive for however long it took for them to be rescued she needed to form connections with people.

"A guy needs to drink." Sawyer reasoned.

Louise raised her eyebrows at him but she didn't say anything. She turned to go back to where Charlie, Claire and Shannon were sitting.

"Wait!" Sawyer exclaimed, putting his hand on her shoulder. Louise turned to face him in surprise.

"What?" She asked, her green eyes meeting his ice blue ones for a moment.

"I don't even know your name yet." He said, feeling a little foolish now.

"Louise." She replied gently.  
"Sawyer." He said offering her his hand, she took it, feeling his strong hand grip her small one.

"See ya around." Louise said, walking away with a smile. Sawyer watched her walk away again, what was happening to him.

* * *

Locke, Kate and Jack heard voices as they re-entered the jungle. Instantly the three of them were on their guard. Locke led the group into the jungle followed by Kate and Jack brought up the rear. Locke pushed back the foliage and stepped into the shade of the trees. They saw an Iraqi man and a tall British woman talking animatedly about something. They stopped talking and spun around to face them when they heard Locke, Kate and Jack approach.

"Hello." Jack said taking a step forward. "Were you in the plane crash?"

"Yes." Sayid replied, taking a step towards them as well. "I'm Sayid, and this is Aiden." He pointed at girl beside him.

Jack introduced himself, Kate and Locke. "We're taking a look at the island, trying to see where we can find food and water and whether there is anything else here." He explained.

"Mind if we come along too?" Aiden asked, slotting a switch blade back into the pocket of her combat trousers.

Jack looked at Locke who nodded emphatically, already taking interest in Aiden's knife, Kate narrowed her eyes at Aiden but shrugged all the same.

Sayid and Aiden followed the other three further into the jungle but they soon decided to split up. Locke and Aiden took a path that went off to the right, whilst Sayid and Boone carried on ahead and Jack and Kate went to the left. Locke and Aiden began to talk about weapons.

"I'm guessing from you're accent that you're from the UK." Locke said after they had walked in silence for a while.

"Yes." Aiden nodded. "Sunny ol' England."

Locke laughed. "What were you doing in Australia?" He asked, inviting her to trust him if she wanted to.

"Oh, I was with my friend." She said vaguely. Aiden thought she probably could trust Locke but it was better to be safe than sorry right now.

"Is she on the island?" Locke asked gently.

"I don't know." Aiden shook her head, looking at the ground sadly. "We couldn't get seats next to each other on the plane, I was sat with Sayid and when the plane crashed I couldn't find her."

"I'm sorry." Locke replied genuinely. "What did she look like."

"Shorter than me, long auburn hair, green eyes." Aiden replied, still looking at the ground.

"I might be able to help you there." Locke said with a smile. "Was her name Louise?"

Aiden looked up at him. "Yes! How did you know?"

"She's back on the beach."

"Really!" Aiden exclaimed, suddenly hugging Locke. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Locke laughed and they headed further into the island.

* * *

"So what did you do in the real world?" Jack asked Kate as they walked through the jungle.

Kate felt panicked, she couldn't tell Jack the truth but at the same time she didn't want to lie to him.

"I worked on a ranch for a while." She said vaguely, Jack nodded. "Nothing as exciting as being a doctor." She added, switching the conversation around.

"It's not that exciting." Jack replied, Kate was relieved that she had got out of that.

"Do you think we will get rescued?" Kate asked after a while.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know."

Kate sensed that he was holding something back. "Do you want to go back?"

Jack looked at her seriously for a moment. "There's nothing to go back to." He confessed, his deep brown eyes clouding over. Kate looked at him, a mutual understanding between them.

* * *

**Thank you so much to India (Aiden) for reviewing and helping with this chapter and to Rogers-Roz! I really appreciate your reviews! Please review so that I know whether or not to carry on with this story! V, x**


End file.
